Puberty
by Lockhart Harper
Summary: CHAP.6 IS UP! ada apa dengan Yifan dan Chanyeol? dan ada apa dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo? Surat itu? apakah dari kyungsoo? tentu saja bukan! author udh dateng :v Warning: Typo, Yaoi, OOc, AR, alur cepat, incest, dll.. KrisYeol ,slight! chanlay, Kaihun, kaisoo, ChanKai, hunhan Rated M! by:Yeonhee LOP
1. Mimpi Basah

Puberty.

.

Warning: Typo, Yaoi, OOc, AR, alur cepat, incest, dll..

.

"cerita ini sah milikku dan dibantu oleh teman-temanku yang pada gila karena yaoi. Cast milik tuhan yang maha esa karena sudah menciptakan mereka. Aku hanya pemilik cerita ini dan beberapa character dalam cerita."

.

.

Cast: EXO (KrisChanLay), Suju (siwon):'v, Milly(mine),Leon(mine).

.

Pairing: KrisYeol,slight!krislay,chanlay

.

Rated: M.

 **please leave if you don't like yaoi or the story and maybe the pairing.**

 **No Like, Don't Read**

.

.

BTW, ini bukan **jessicaInuzukaUzumaki.** akun ini saya pinjam :3 udah ijin kok!

* * *

Hari itu sabtu siang. Seorang yang bernama Park Milly akan melahirkan anak kembarnya ke dunia ini. Leon sang ayah hanya bisa mondar-mandir di luar ruangan karena gelisah. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertamakalinya Milly melahirkan, Ini peristiwa yang sudah dilakukannya pada tanggal 7 oktober tahun yang lalu yang melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang menunggu di rumah, tapi entah kenapa leon masih tetap gelisah untuk menunggu kelahiran kedua anak kembarnya.

Oaagh..oaaagh..oaagh..

suara tangis bayi terdengar dari ruang persalinan. Tapi kok hanya satu? Leon yang tadinya gembira kembali murung dan gelisah, ada apa pada bayi yang satunya?

"Dokter..."

"iya, saya mengerti..."

terdengar suara percakapan antara dokter dan suster di dalam sana yang membuat Leon semakin gelisah? 'dia hidup kan? semoga saja hidup..'

beberapa menit berlalu...

"AARRGGHH!" teriak Milly mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya.

Oaagh..ooagh..oaagh..

Akhirnya terdengar suara tangisan bayi lagi... Leon merasa lega lalu segera menabrak pintu ruang persalinan. Wajahnya menatap kepada Istrinya dan dua malaikat yang sedang tertidur di lengan istrinya.

"selamat tuan. Bayinya kembar" Ucap suster sambil tersenyum.

Leon pun mendekati Istrinya dan kedua anaknya. "you did the perfect job."

Milly pun meneteskan airmatanya. Leon sempat mengamati kedua anaknya itu. 'Kok berbeda?'

"maaf, dok. Kok anak saya berbeda?"

"iya. Mereka kembar, tapi tidak identik."

Leon dan Milly hanya ber-oh saja. Mereka terlalu bahagia terhadap kedua anak kembarnya. "kau ingin memberinya nama?" tanya milly pada pasangannya itu.

"yang satu ini,park Chan Yeol dan yang satu ini Park Yi Fan." jawab Leon sambil mengecup kening kedua anak kembarnya dan istrinya tercinta yang berhasil melahirkan anak-anaknya ke dunia.

* * *

Seiring waktu berlalu, Kini mereka yang kembar sudah memasuki usia 8 tahun. Kakak mereka yang bernama Park Yixing juga sudah berusia 12 tahun. Suasana rumah menjadi sangat berisik. Si kembar kini sedang bermain bersama kakaknya.

"hyung...Main yuk, Sama Yeol!"seru Chan Yeol sambil menarik-narik hyungnya. Yixingpun tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"hyung, bagaimana denganku? Kau juga mau main kan bersamaku?" tanya Yifan yang memelas sambil memainkan jemarinya. Dia menatap Yixing dengan wajah yang memelasnya itu. Yixing kembali mengangguk sambil tersenyum, Dia tidak bisa menolak ajakan adik kembar mereka.

.

.

3 anak kandung yang sedang bermain di halaman rumah sambil saling kejar mengejar. Leon tersenyum melihatnya. Sungguh tidak ada yang aneh dalam keluarga ini. Leon anggap bahwa keluarga ini adalah keluarga yang sangat sempurna dan bahagia.

#Gubrak

Yixing terjatuh dan di kakinya terdapat luka yang menyebabkan darah mengalir dengan banyak. Yixing berusaha untuk tidak menangis dihadapan kedua adiknya ini. Leon yang melihat mereka bermain menjadi gelisah.

"XingXing! kau kenapa,eoh?" tanya leon sambil mengangkat yixing menuju meja di halaman belakang. Percuma saja untuk menahan air mata ini, Kaki Yixing terlalu sakit. Akhirnya airmata pun terjatuh dari mata Yixing menuju pipinya.

"Hyung!Hyung! jangan menangis!" ucap kedua adik kembarnya.

Yixing hanya mengangguk dan menghapus airmatanya dengan tangannya. Terdengar isak tangis dari mulutnya. "Appa...sakit sekali..." gumamnya kesakitan.

"tahan dulu,xing. Appa akan segera mengambil plester untuk lukamu." ucap leon sambil bergegas mengambil kotak P3K di dalam lemari. Yixing terus mengisak tangis(?) nya. Dia ingin menahan tapi tidak bisa. Dia terjatuh diatas serpihan beling saat ingin mengejar kedua adik kembarnya.

"Hyung,tahan sakitnya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk hyungnya.

"Hyung,jangan menangis lagi.." ucap YiFan sambil ikutan memeluk hyungnya. "kalau hyung menangis, aku jadi ikut sedih.."

"iya,hyung.."

Yixing memeluk balik kedua adiknya. "iya, hyung tidak akan menangis lagi" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

mengucapkan itu, Yifan dan Chanyeol pun menjadi tersenyum kembali.

"Whoop-Whoop! appa datang!"

* * *

3 tahun berlalu dengan cepat.. Kini yifan dan chanyeol berada di bangku Sekolah dasar kelas 5, sedangkan yixing sudah kelas 3 sekolah menengah pertama.

Milly dan Leon ingin menyekolahkan mereka ke sekolah yang bagus dan berkualitas. Mereka tidak mau anak-anaknya terbawa arus globalisasi yang tidak baik. Kota seoul kini dipenuhi gaya-gaya baru dan menurut mereka, itu tidak baik bagi anak mereka.

Milly dan leon sempat berfikir untuk membuat mereka menginap di sekolah.

Hari ini mereka akan pergi jalan-jalan. Tujuan mereka adalah restoran cepat saji dan beberapa tempat main untuk anak-anak.

"come on! come on!" ucap milly sambil menyuruh ketiga anaknya untuk memasuki mobil.

"YEHEY! mau jalan-jalan!"

"kita akan kemana,hyung?" tanya Yifan pada yixing.

Yixing tersenyum sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "aku juga tidak tahu. Tanya Appa atau Eomma."

.

.

.

"Appa kita mau kemana?!" tanya yifan dengan nada semangat sambil memeluk hyungnya.

"kita akan jalan-jalan,nak. Lihat saja nanti..ok?"

"OK!" jawab yifan semangat.

yifan sangat semangat seangkan saudara kembarnya tertidur pulas di pundak yixing-hyungnya. Yixing sesekali mengelus-ngelus surai rambut milik chanyeol yang tertidur. 'imut' pikirnya di kepala.

"xingxing-hyung akan ikut bermain juga,kan?!"

Yixing mengangguk sambil menatap mata yifan. Yifan berseru gembira. namun kesenangan itu berakhir ketika..

.

#BRUAKK

#JEGER(?)

#CKIIIT..

mobil mereka mengalami tabrakan. Mobil mereka ternyata ditabrak oleh mobil milik pengendara yang sedang mabuk. Beberapa saat kemudian, tempat tabrakan tersebut dipenuhi oleh polisi-polisi.

"eomma?appa?xingxing-hyung? yeolliee..." rengek sebuah suara yang berasal dari mobil yang terbalik. Polisipun segera mendatangi arah suara tersebut. di aspal sudah banyak darah dari mobil yang terbalik itu.

"nak?" Polisi meraih tangan anak laki-laki.

"t-tolong...tolong keluargaku..hiks.." ucap yifan yang sudah tidak tahan untuk menangis melihat kejadian ini.

.

.

.

Rumah Sakit Grey's .

Yifan terduduk di bangku rumah sakit. Dia menunggu berita tentang keluarganya. Hanya dia yang mendapatkan luka ringan seperti goresan-goresan, sedangkan yang lainnya mendapatkan luka berat.

Dokter menghampiri yifan yang tertunduk. Dia menyuruh yifan untuk menoleh ke kanan. Yifan membuka mata lebar setelah melihat kembarannya dan hyung-nya masih hidup. Tapi bagaimana dengan appa dan eomma?

"maaf yifan, hanya mereka-lah yang kau punya kini..."

rasa gembira hilang lagi dari wajah yifan.

* * *

Sekolah menengah Pertama. Kini Chanyeol dan Yifan sudah memasuki masa remajanya,dan yixing sudah lulus dari dan Leon sudah meninggal ketika umur chanyeol dan yifan memasuki 10 tahun karena kecelakaan, kini yixing-lah yang mengasuh kedua adiknya itu. Semalam adalah tanda bagi Yifan yang memasuki masa dewasanya. Ya, Yifan sudah mengalami mimpi basah semalam. Walaupun yifan sudah, tetapi Chanyeol belum.

Yifan yang terlahir kembar tapi tidak identik dengan chanyeol kini tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol dan Hyungnya —Yixing. Kini tingginya sudah mencapai 180cm sedangkan yixing 179cm dan chanyeol 178cm.

Di sekolah chanyeol dan yifan, mereka tidak bermain bersama. Nilai Chanyeol lebih bagus dari Nilai Yifan. Perempuan lebih suka pada Chanyeol daripada Yifan. Teman-Teman Chanyeol lebih banyak dari Yifan. Mengapa begitu?

Banyak guru yang menatap mereka aneh. "kembar kok beda?"

"kami kembar bukan identik." ucap Chanyeol tegas.

Yifan hanya mengangguk ketika chanyeol menjawab semua pertanyaan orang-orang bahwa mereka berdua berbeda.

.

.

.

Hari ini pelajaran matematika yang diajarkan oleh Mr. Choi Siwon atau Mr. Choi.

"kumpulkan tugas kalian di depan." suruh .

'sial, aku belum mengerjakan tugas-ku.' batin yifan. Dia melirik kembarannya yang duduk di sampingnya. Wajahnya terlihat tenang sambil mencari-cari buku di dalam tas-nya. Tak lama kemuadian, Chanyeol maju dan mengumpulkan tugas matematika-nya sedangkan yifan terduduk di bangkunya sambil menutup wajahnya.

"mana tugasmu?" tanya Chanyeol sesampainya di bangku mereka. "semalam kamu mengerjakannya,kan?"

"ani. aku ketiduran."

Chanyeol terdiam dengan ekspresi kaget. "jinja?"

"ne." jawab yifan dingin dan singkat. "kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

"hey, aku tidak tahu. aku kira kau sudah mengerjakannya."

"YIFAN!" bentak yang membuat yifan kaget. "mana tugasmu? jangan bilang kau melupakan tugasmu lagi."

"itu benar,songsaenim . Aku lupa."

"yifan, katanya kau memiliki kembaran di kelas ini yang pintar. Kenapa kau tidak memintanya mengajarimu,hah?"

"maaf .."

"omong-omong, siapa kembaranmu itu?"

"dia" Yifan menunjuk Chanyeol sambil tertunduk. Dia sangat malu. Chanyeol merupakan murid terpintar di sekolahnya.

Chanyeol yang ditunjuk menatap wajah kembarannya. Sungguh dia merasa kasihan padanya. "fanfan, nanti malam akan ku ajari kamu." bisik chanyeol.

Yifan tersenyum sambil menatap kembarannya. "gomawo, Yeollie." walau senyum tersirat di bibirnya, sebenarnya dia sangat malas.

"besok ada pelajaran matematika. Tugasmu harus dikumpulkan besok,yifan!" tegas

.

.

.

.

Malam Hari. Chanyeol berjanji untuk mengajari Yifan malam ini. Dia sudah terduduk di sofa ruang keluarga sambil membawa beberapa buku pelajaran. Yixing juga ikut ingin mengajari adiknya. Ketika Chanyeol dan yixing sudah duduk di sofa, Yifan masih berada di kamarnya yang terkunci. Dia pikir sekarang masih sore sekitar jam 5.

apa yang dilakukannya di kamar?...

Chanyeol menunggu yifan dari sore tadi sepulang sekolah. Dia sangat bersemangat untuk mengajari kembarannya itu. Yixing bangkit dari sofa yang ia duduki. "Nah, Yeollie. Aku akan pergi mencari makan dulu. Eomma dan Appa kan sudah tidak ada, aku akan kembali lama. Kalau mau tidur, tidur saja. Jangan tunggu aku. Jangan lupa tutup jendela dan tutup pintu depan, kalau pintu belakang jangan dikunci dulu, OK?" ucapnya sambil mengambil jaket nya. Chanyeol mengangguk.

Yixing pun keluar rumah meninggalkan kedua adik kembarnya yang berada di rumah sendirian. Chanyeol pun bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar kembarannya. Mereka tidak tidur sekamar karena yifan memintanya. jadi, chanyeol tidur sekamar dengan hyung-nya.

tok..tok..tok..

"yifannie...kau mau belajar tidak?"

hanya terdengar suara lenguhan(?) dari dalam sana. Mungkin yifan tertidur. Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. 'besok ada pelajaran matematika. Kalau besok dia tidak mengerjakan tugas lagi, maka... akan menghukumnya.'

"fanfan...kalau kau tidak belajar, besok kau akan dihukum lagi oleh songsaenim."

lagi-lagi hanya terdengar suara lenguhan. Chanyeol mengehela nafas kecewa. Kenapa saudara-nya yang sama-sama membagi tempat di rahim ibu sangat berbeda dengannya? "fanfan..kalau kau tidak keluar maka-"

cklek..

pintu kamar yifan terbuka lalu menampakkan sosok yifan yang habis bangun tidur. Yifan menguap sambil menggosok kedua matanya. "iya-iya, aku dengar.. mari kita belajar." ucapnya sambil jalan duluan menuju ruang tamu.

Chanyeol tersenyum riang. "baiklah!"

.

.

2 jam telah berlalu. Kini sudah jam 9 malam. Chanyeol masih mengajari yifan tentang tugas matematika-nya. Yifan sebenarnya sudah bosan, tapi apabolehbuat? dirinya tidak mau dimarahi oleh songsaenim yang cerewetnya—

beberapa menit kemudian, chanyeol menutup buku-nya lalu membuat yifan senang. 'akhirnya ini semua akan selesai' batin yifan.

"hmm..kenapa xingxing-hyung belum pulang?" tanya chanyeol penasaran.

"mungkin dia sedang pergi bersama pacarnya."

"tidak. dia bilang, dia sedang mencari makanan."

"mana mungkin selama ini,yeol. Dia pasti sedang bersama pacarnya. Kau tahu kan pacarnya? yang cantik dan lumayan tinggi itu. perempuan seperti itu adalah type idamanku." ucap yifan sambil tersenyum miring.

chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya. "fanfan ternyata mempunyai type seorang gadis ya? hehe..."

"tentu. Aku menyukai gadis yang cantik dan jago memasak."

"hmm... kalau aku... kalau aku ingin mempunyai perempuan yang sikapnya seperti yixing-hyung dan kamu." ucap chanyeol ngaco. Yifan melongo.

"maksudmu?"

"maksudku, aku menyukai kalian berdua. Seandainya ada perempuan yang sikapnya seperti kalian...dan cantik." ucap chanyeol yang terdengar seperti menghayal. memang menghayal..

yifan mengehela nafas berat. "aku ingin tidur." ucapnya lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"t-t-tunggu!"

"ada apa?"

"b-bolehkah aku tidur sekamar denganmu?" chanyeol tertunduk sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

"huh? mengapa?"

"xingxing-hyung kan tidak ada.." ucap chanyeol pelan.

"lalu?"

"a-a-aku t-takuut.."

yifan pun sweatdrop. "b-baiklah kalau begitu..."

"yeey!" chanyeol pun berlompat gembira menuju kamar kembarannya itu. Dia akan tidur di lantai dengan selimut-selimutnya hari ini. Karena tidak tega melihat chanyeol tidur di lantai sendiri, yifan pun ikut tidur di lantai menemani kembarannya yang berbeda.

"good night."

"ne."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"yeollie, hey-hey.. bangun!"_

 ** _—CHANYEOL PROV._** —

 _Aku membuka kedua mataku. Aku melihat kembaranku berada diatas pun terduduk sambil mengusap kedua mataku dan mengatur jarak pandangku.  
_

 _"ada apa yifann?"_

 _"yeol, kau harus berjanji padaku."_

 _"janji?"_

 _"janji bahwa kau selalu ada untukku maupun xingxing-hyung."_

 _"t-tentu.." Aku menelan salivaku. Rasanya ada yang aneh. "memang-nya kenapa,fan?"_

 _CHUP_

 _aku terkaget dan ingin segera mendorong yifan jauh dariku, tetapi tanganku telah dipegang olehnya dengan erat, aku mengerang dan mencoba untuk melepaskan tanganku, tapi sia-sia saja. "nghh..yifan...nghh..l..lepashh.."_

 _"tidak,yeollie..kau berjanji untuk selalu ada untukku.." Yifan menciumku lebih dalam dan tangannya menyelinap masuk ke dalam celanaku.  
_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"aghh..mphh..y-yifanhh.." aku terus mendesar ketika yifan memainkan kelaminku. Aku hanya memakai baju tidur sedangkan celanaku sudah diperosoti oleh yifan. "ughh..ahhh..yifanhh..ahh...stophh..."_

 _aku terus mendesah. Yifan menjilat dan mengulum dengan cepat membuatku tidak tahan._

 _"ghaaahh...arghhh..uhhh..mphh.."aku meremas selimutku yang sudah berantakan tidak karuan. Mataku tertutup dan desahanku semakin menjadi-jadi. "y-yifanhh...s-sebentar lagiihhh aghh..ah..aaahhh.."_

 _"aaakhhh..." aku mendongak keatas atap kamar milik yifan itu. Cairan kental keluar dari kelaminku. apa itu?_

 _yifan menjilat cairan itu. aku kembali mendesah sambil menatap yifan dengan bingung. "k-kau sedang aapa..ahh..?" tanyaku sambil menatap yifan dengan mata sayu-ku._

 _yifan melirikku dengan seringgaian yang tersirat dalam mulut-nya. jujur, itu membuatku ngeri. "kau menikmati-nya?"_

 _aku melotot. "ANIYO! tentu saja tidak!"_

 _"jujur,yeol. kau menikmatinya,iya kan?"_

 _"ghh...emm.." aku terdiam sementara. Itu nikmat. yang tadi itu nikmat. tapi... aku malu untuk mengakui-nya._

 _"mengangguk saja. buktinya ada cairan kental ini."_

 _"m-memang itu apa?"_

 _"ini sperma, sayang." yifan menyeringai._

 _"s-sperma..?"_

 _''kau merasa nikmat kan telah mengeluarkan cairan ini?"_

 _aku terpaksa mengangguk. "s-sangat nikmat"  
_

 _"kau ingin lagi?" tanya yifan. aku mengangguk "bangunlah dari tidurmu ini."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

aku membuka mataku. celanaku basah. cairan kental ini...

 _ **TBC...or not?**_

* * *

 **YA! sekali lagi aku bukan jessicaInuzukaUzumaki, saya temannya... panggil aja yeonhee :3 follow twitter ya! njeerz13_  
**

 **kini author jes-jes sedang malas katanya :3**

 **ini FF kalo mau lanjut silahkan kalo gak juga gpp... maaf, ini kurang hot! emg sengaja... ini kan cuma mimpi basah doang, belum reality haha..**


	2. Nilai-nya Menurun sejak mimpi itu

Puberty.

.

Warning: Typo, Yaoi, OOc, AR, alur cepat, incest, dll..

.

"cerita ini sah milikku dan dibantu oleh teman-temanku yang pada gila karena yaoi. Cast milik tuhan yang maha esa karena sudah menciptakan mereka. Aku hanya pemilik cerita ini dan beberapa character dalam cerita."

.

.

Cast: EXO , Suju :'v, Milly(mine),Leon(mine). dan lain lain :3

.

Pairing: KrisYeol,slight!krislay,chanlay

.

Rated: M.

 **please leave if you don't like yaoi or the story and maybe the pairing.**

 **No Like, Don't Read**

.

.

BTW, ini bukan **jessicaInuzukaUzumaki.** akun ini saya pinjam :3 udah ijin kok!

* * *

aku membuka mataku. celanaku basah. cairan kental ini...

apa ini?

aku menggoyangkan tubuh yifan. "Yifaaann.. bangun dong~"  
aku terus menggoyangkan tubuhnya sampai ia terbangun dari mimpinya.

 **-AUTHOR PROV-**

"Yifan!Yifan! wake up..!"

Yifan akhirnya membuka kedua matanya. Dia pun terduduk sambil mengusap kedua matanya. Jam berapa ini? Jam dinding masih menunjukkan jam satu pagi. Duh! padahal tadi lagi asik mimpi!  
"ada apa yeollie? kau merusak mimpiku!"

"m-maafkan aku yifan, tapi..." Chanyeol terdiam sambil menundukkan kepala. Yifan cengo melihat chanyeol yang wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah. Anak ini sakit?

"kau sakit,um?"

"t-tidak!...yifan.." Chanyeol menggeser tubuhnya menjauhi kembarannya. "ini..ini apa?" tanya chanyeol sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Tangannya sudah dipenuhi sperma.

Yifan melongo. "k-kau.."

"ini apa?"

"KENAPA KAU MEMPERLIHATKANKU INII?!" tanya Yifan dengan sedikit membentak membuat chanyeol kaget. "arggh! nih!" yifan memberi 5 lembar tisu pada chanyeol.

"yifan, ini apa?"

"kau mimpi apa semalam? tunggu, biar kutebak! kau pasti mimpi bersama seorang gadis kan?!"

"tidak! di mimpiku tidak ada seorang gadis. Yang ada cuma.."  
Chanyeol kembali memerah. Kali ini sangat merah. Wajahnya terasa sangat panas. Langsung saja ia menjauhi kembarannya. "s-sekali lagi aku bertanya... i-ini apa?"

"itu sperma. Kau tidak membaca buku? aku kira kau pintar."

"s-s-sperma? sperma mimpi basah?"

"iya. Jenius."

HUP! Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan berlari. Tidak peduli walau celana-nya masih basah karena sperma. Ini tidak mungkin! kini dirinya sudah dewasa. Tapi... di mimpi itu kenapa bukan sesosok gadis yang muncul? kenapa malah yifan?

Chanyeol berlari menuju ruang tamu dan..

BRAK! "ouch!"

"oh-uh, maaf kan aku yeollie."

chanyeol membuka matanya lebar. "Hyung!"

"yo~ada apa?" yixing tersenyum sambil menatap wajah yeollie. Perlahan matanya turun ke bawah menatap celana adiknya yang basah. "jangan bilang kau bangun jam satu pagi karena mengompol." yixing tertawa pelan, tapi chanyeol? dia cemberut. wajahnya masih merah dan terasa panas. Yixing pun berhenti tertawa. Kini wajahnya serius menatap adiknya. "kau kenapa? kau tidak mengompol?"

"ANIYA!"

"lalu?"

Hening sesaat. Oh.. Yixing paham.. adiknya mungkin sudah menjadi dewasa. Yixing hanya menatap chanyeol dengan senyum. Sungguh, itu membuat chanyeol tak nyaman. Kenapa hyung-nya ini? "hyung,kau kenapa?"

"aku tahu yeollie.. bukannya kau harus bahagia?"

"bahagia? kenapa harus bahagia! aku sengsara!"

"sengsara? bukannya kau menimatinya? enak bukan?"

"tidak! arghh! itu membuatku frustasi hyung! aku tidak suka ini!" Chanyeol mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"apa maksudmu? kau sudah dewasa, kau tampan, kau pintar, kau digemari. Mengapa kau harus frustasi?" yixing mengangkat kedua alisnya. Ia menyodorkan tangan kanannya. Sekantong makanan. "ini. lepas frustasimu dan makan ini."

"apa itu?" chanyeol mengendus-endus aroma nikmat makanan tersebut.

yixing tersenyum. "ini ramyun. Masih hangat. Buatan Song Qian-noona."

"pacarmu itu?"

"iya."

Yixing menyuapi chanyeol. "aaamm". Enak. Ramyun buatan Song Qian-noona sangat enak! Chanyeol menikmati ramyun ini. Di hidupnya tidak ada yang senikmat Ramyun ini kecuali...

Argh! Chanyeol mengacak-ngacak rambutnya lagi. Kenapa yang sekarang terpikirkan malah mimpi basah lagi? Ingin ia benturkan kepalanya dan menghilangkan memori ini. Mengapa yang muncul di mimpinya yifan? bukannya baekhyun—gadis cantik di kelas— yang dia suka?

Benar, Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun. Kenapa tidak muncul baekhyun saja?

"oiya, setelah kau makan ini, kau ganti celana dulu sebelum tidur, OK?"

* * *

"selamat pagi chanyeol~" sapa Sehun—gadis cantik kelas sebelah dan jadi sahabat chanyeol— yang menghampiri chanyeol yang sedang mengikat tali sepatunya di teras rumah.

"hai sehun~"

"Sudah siap belum? yuk ke sekolah bareng!"

"oh-um, iya." Chanyeol segera berdiri. Namun ketika mereka berdua keluar pagar rumah untuk menunggu bus sekolah, yifan keluar dari garasi dengan motornya.

"Hey! Yeollie, mau ikut tidak?" tanya yifan.

Bodoh! mengapa dia menawari untuk ikut bersamanya ketika ada sehun? sudah jelaskan kalau chanyeol akan pergi bersama sehun?

"a-aku? emm.. tidak!" Chanyeol menggeleng.

"kalau kau?" Yifan menunjuk sehun. "kau mau ikut bersamaku?"

Sehun melotot. sehun menunjuk dadanya. "aku? bersama mu?"

"iya, bodoh!"

Chanyeol melirik Sehun. Dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Dia tahu bahwa sehun menyukai kembarannya. Tapi, apakah sehun rela pergi bersama kembarannya dan meninggalkannya sendiri? Tidak! itu bukan sehun! Chanyeol tersenyum menanti jawaban sehun. dirinya cukup percaya diri bahwa sehun akan menjawab 'tidak' soalnya sehun tidak mungkin meninggalkan sahabatnya.

Yifan menghela nafas berat, "yasudah kalau tidak—"

"aku mau!"

Chanyeol melotot. Tidak mungkin! sahabatnya sendiri telah menghianatinya! ya ampuun...

"yasudah, ayo naik!" suruh yifan pada sehun.

"tapi..hun.."

"maaf chanyeol, lain kali saja ya?" Sehun tersenyum dengan wajah tanpa dosa-nya.

Sungguh, saat itu chanyeol kesal. Padahal dirinya pintar, tampan, dan digemari!

ah..sudahlah, memang sehun menyukai yifan. Chanyeol mengerti. Atau jangan-jangan sehun menjadi sahabatnya karena yifan?

* * *

"Tolong kalian buka halaman 79! kalian kerjakan tugas itu dengan hening! sedangkan saya mau keluar sebentar." ucap mr. Choi lalu keluar kelas.

'Matematika lagi... Huh! membuat frustasi saja!' batin yifan dalam hati. Dia mengamati soal di dalam buku tersebut. Soal yang Chanyeol ajarkan semalam. Mudah!

Sedangkan bagi Chanyeol yang terduduk di sebelah yifan, pikirannya blank. 'soal macam apa ini? apa maksud dari kuadrat? lagi pula, mengapa soal yang muncul soal SD? aku tidak ingat soal SD!' batinnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Chanyeol sesekali melirik yifan yang santai mengerjakan soal tersebut. Pensilnya menulis dengan cepat jawaban soal tersebut. melihatnya, chanyeol menjadi bertanya-tanya. 'mengapa aku menjadi bodoh begini? Yifan saja yang bodohnya melebihiku sudah menulis panjang jawabannya. Siapa aku? mengapa aku begini?'

"hei, kerjakan! jangan hanya menatapku! aku bisa kok!" protes yifan sambil menutupi bukunya dengan tangannya.

"oh-uh.."

Yifan melirik buku chanyeol. Masih kosong. Masih polos dan bersih. Hanya tertulis nomor soal saja. "kau kenapa? tidak bisa mengerjakan? haha.." tanya yifan becanda.

"iya. Aku tidak bisa."

"Huh?! serius? jangan becanda!"

"iya, aku serius! kuadrat itu apa? akar pangkat itu apa? cara pembagian gimana?" Chanyeol memiringkat kepalanya sambil menatap yifan.

Yifan ikut memiringkan kepalanya. "kau bercanda kan?"

"tidak."

"HEI JANGAN MENGOBROL!" Tegas Jumnyeon—ketua kelas— "apa kau tidak mendengar ucapan papa-ku tadi?"

"huh.. iya-iya!"

maklum, ketua kelas ini adalah anak dari mr. choi yang sama-sama galak!

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat. Waktu dimana chanyeol dan yifan berpisah untuk bermain bersama teman masing-masing. Tadi saat dinilai, Yifan mendapat nilai 85 sedangkan chanyeol hanya mendapat 93 dibalik menjadi 39. Huh! kesal!

Sehun yang terduduk manis sambil meminum susu vanilla-nya menatap chanyeol. Dirinya bingung. Kenapa sahabatnya menjadi seperti ini? "kau kenapa nurun?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. Dia tidak mau membicarakannya. "kau kenapa tidak pergi bersamaku saat mau berangkat?" tanya balik chanyeol yang membuat sehun memerah.

"ah! kau tahu kan kalau aku menyukai kembaranmu itu! m-maaf kan aku... tapi aku berusaha menolak! tapi mulutku mengatakan sebaliknya!" sehun menutup wajahnya karena malu.

"ah, terserah dirimu saja." chanyeol memutar bola matanya.

"HEY! MEMANG BENAR! kalau tidak percaya... tidak usah bertanya! huh!"

"aku kira kau menyukai luhan—pria tampan yang sekelas dengan sehun— "

"itu masa lalu! dia mengencani Xiumin—gadis dari sekolah lain— dan aku ingin move on! kini hatiku berpihak pada kembaranmu!" sahut sehun. "apakah itu masalah?!"

"masalah!"

"lalu mengapa kau tidak mengencani Baekhyun saja?!" tanya sehun dengan nada tinggi.

"sshh... kenapa kau berisik sekali?"

"salahmu yang membuatku marah seperti ini! huh!"

"kalian bicara apa sih?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja duduk di bangku mereka. Namanya Kim Jongin, teman mereka yang digemari gadis-gadis adik kelas.

Sehun dan Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "kami malas membahasnya lagi!" sahut mereka berdua dengan kesal.

"oh, ok. aku tidak akan ikut campur! masalah kalian urus sendiri!" Jongin menyedot jus mangga nya.

"ugh, mengapa kau bertanya kalau begitu?" tanya sehun kesal.

"soalnya ketika kalian sedang berantem, hanya aku yang bisa memisahkan kalian." itu benar, hanya jongin yang dapat memisahkan mereka ketika saling kesal begini. "eh, aku dengar dari adik kelas bahwa kembaranmu sudah mempunyai pacar ya, yeollie?"

"hum? aku tidak tahu itu."

"iya, namanya Jessica Jung. perempuan kelas A itu katanya sudah berkencan bersama kembaranmu itu!"

"APA?! JESSICA JUNG?! PEREMPUAN JUDES ITU BERKENCAN DENG—"

"sshh.. sehun, kenapa kau selalu berisik huh?" jongin membekap mulut sehun agar tidak mengomel lagi.

Bukan hanya sehun yang merasahan hatinya bagai tertusuk tombak. Tetapi Chanyeol juga. Mengapa demikian?  
chanyeol memegang dadanya. Ini bukan cemburu karena yifan sudah duluan mempunyai gadis, tapi ini karena janji yang ia ucapkan di dalam mimpi. janji bahwa akan selalu ada. Namun kini yifan mempunyai seorang gadis. Apakah janjinya masih berlaku?

Bodoh! Itu janji dalam mimpi! tentu saja itu tidak berlaku! tidak berlaku sampai kapanpun!

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "aku hanya turut bahagia saja.".

Jongin tersenyum lebar. "oh tidak, ternyata bukan sehun saja yang tersakiti.. ternyata kembarannya juga tersakiti! haha.."

"oi! apa maksudmu? dasar sok tau!"

.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah! akhirnya derita Chanyeol yang nilainya tiba-tiba menurun selesai juga (untuk hari ini). Entah si Kembar akan pulang bersama atau tidak, tapi sampai saat ini chanyeol masih merasa sakit hati. Ingat! itu hanya mimpi! hanya mimpi basah! hal yang seperti itu tidak akan terjadi di hidup nyata! apalagi bagian..

"Hei, pulang bersamaku. Yixing-hyung membuat makanan di rumah, katanya kita harus cepat pulang sebelum dingin. Naik motor bersamaku agar tidak lama." ujar seseorang dengan suara berat. Yifan.

"aku tidak mau."

"mengapa? kau ini kenapa? tadi di kelas kau menurun, sekarang kau tidak mau diantar pulang!"

"ITU KARENA KAU BODOH!" bentak Chanyeol keras. "kau yang ada di mi— eum.. kau yang berjanji.. di mim—eum... pokoknya aku tidak mau pulang naik motor!" lanjutnya sambil pouting.

"kau tidak mau makanan yang dibuat oleh xingxing-hyung?"

"AKU MAU! TAPI AKU IDAK MAU PULANG BERSAMAMU!" bentak chanyeol lagi. Kali ini lebih keras.

"oh masa bodoh! kau ikut bersamaku!" Yifan menarik chanyeol menuju motor. "Naik!"

Sambil pout "aku tidak mau!" tolak chanyeol.

"Naik!"

"tidak mau!"

"naik!"

"tidak mau!"

"NAIK ATAU AKAN KU POTONG KAKI MU DUA DUA NYA!" ancam yifan.

Chanyeol bergidik ngeri lalu segera naik ke atas motor.

* * *

TING TONG

"ah! iya, tunggu sebentar!" yixing segera membukakan pintu depan.

ckleck..

"ah!" Yixing terkejut. "mengapa kau terlambat huh? makanannya sudah keburu dingin tuh!" Yixing segera menarik tangan Wanita cantik. Ya, wanita cantik. Bukan adik kembarnya. "duh-aduh, dimana mereka berdua?"

.

.

BRUM!

Yifan mengebut di jalanan. Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada kembarannya. jujur, dia tidak mau memeluk kembarannya, soalnya akan membangkitkan rasa yang susah dijelaskan bergemuruh di dalam dadanya. Ini gara-gara mimpi basah itu. Oh chanyeol sangat membenci mimpi basahnya.

"Yifan! aapakah seharusnya jangan mengebut?" tanya chanyeol melalui angin angin.

"apa?"

"jangan mengebut!"

"aku tidak bisa mendengarmu bodoh! kita sedang berkendara!"

Chanyeol pun mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga yifan. " Jangan mengeb—"

ckiiiiitt..

Yifan ngerem mendadak. Rem mendadak tersebut mengakibatkan chanyeol yang ingin mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga yifan malah nyasar. Sekarang bibirnya menyentuh pipi yifan.

"mbleh!" chanyeol melepas ciumannya lalu segera mengusap bibirnya. "ugh..menjijikan!"

"Kenapa kau menciumku segala hah?!" bentak yifan. Walau membentak tidak suka, kini di pipinya terdapat rona merah muda.

"dan kau kenapa ngerem mendadak?! bikin kaget tau!" protes Chanyeol.

"aku merasa ada yang salah.."

"SESUATU YANG SALAH ITU ADALAH KAU NGEREM MENDADAK, BODOH!"

yifan mendengus kesal. "sudah jangan ngomel"

BRUUM

NGEENG

.

.

.

.

"dimana kedua adikmu,xing?" tanya wanita cantik yang terduduk manis di sofa ruang keluarga. "aku dengar mereka berbeda ya?"

"iya. mereka sangat berbeda. Keinginan mereka pun berbeda. Dulu aku sempat capek ketika merawat mereka." ujar yixing sambil tersenyum bodoh dan menggaruk kepalanya. "mereka saat ini belum datang. Mungkin ada pelajaran tambahan di sekolah mereka."

"oh, begitu ya?." Wanita itu bangkit dari sofa dan melihat-lihat foto keluarga. Leon, Milly, Yixing dan si kembar. Foto keluarga yang diambil di belakang rumah mereka. Saat itu Yixing masih SD dan kedua adiknya masih berumur 6 tahun. Mereka berdua terlihat menggemaskan. Apalagi Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya. "sekarang, berapa umur adik-adikmu?"

"mereka berumur lima belas tahun. Mereka sudah dewasa. Tidak akan menambah beban untukku. Mereka akan mulai kerja sendiri." Jawab Yixing sambil tersenyum. Dia bersyukur. Kedua adiknya ini sudah dewasa, jadi yixing tidak terlalu sibuk untuk bekerja karena ada kedua adiknya yang membantu.

"ngomong-ngomong, kau kerja apa?"

"aku kerja di Perusahaan, kerjaku adalah menjadi sekertaris." jawab yixing. "belakangan ini tugasku tidak banyak. Aku bersyukur bisa meluangkan waktuku bersama kedua adikku . hehe.." lanjutnya.

"kau juga harus bersyukur bisa meluangkan waktu bersamaku. Aku sudah mengatur jadwal kerjaku,xing. Kini aku bisa me-relax-kan diriku bersamamu." Wanita itu menghampiri Yixing yang masih terduduk di sofa. "aku juga ingin bermain-main bersama kedua adikmu, jika kau mengizinkan.." pinta wanita itu sambil terduduk di pangkuan Yixing.

"euh— maksudmu?"

"kau tahu kan maksudku,xing? aku tidak ingin 'BERDUA' saja, aku ingin melakukan 'Group'. Bolehkaan.."

BRAK!

"Kami Pulang hyung!" ucap Chanyeol sambil berlari menuju dapur. "MANA MAKANANNYA?! APAKAH SUDAH DINGIN?"

"periksa di lemari!" suruh yifan sambil mengobrak-abrik seisi rumah.

dengan segera, wanita itu turun dari pangkuan yixing. Yixing pun bangun dari sofa. "wah-wah kalian lapar ya? makanannya ada di meja makan! apa kalian tidak melihatnya? dasar kalian berdua!" Yixing tersenyum melihat tingkah laku kedua adiknya.

"WAAAH! INI JJANGMYEON~" Chanyeol berbinar melihat makanan yang sudah tersedia di meja. Dia menyukai makanan ini! begitu juga dengan yifan yang kini suah mulai menyantap nya.

Yixing berdiri di pintu bersama wanita cantik. "ingat kataku, xing. Aku ingin 'group' boleh?" bisik wanita itu.

Yixing menatap wanita itu dengan aneh. "Group?"

"iya. Group. Bersama mu, yifan dan chanyeol."

* * *

"Hey kalian berdua!"

"eungh—apa hyung?" sahut yifan yang kekenyangan.

"aku akan pergi dulu bersama temanku ini, kalian jaga rumah ya?" pinta yixing.

"iya.." jawab mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"XingXing-hyung pergi lagi ya?" Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. "apakah wanita itu pacarnya?"

"bukan. pacarnya cantik dan manis, seperti jessica.."

"oh" sahut chanyeol singkat. " kau serius berkencan dengan jessica?"

"iya." jawab yifan singkat dan jelas.

Chanyeol mengangguk saja lalu memainkan sendok yang masih berada di meja. "kalau itu bukan pacarnya, itu siapa? apakah xingxing-hyung selalu pergi bersama seorang wanita yang berbeda? huuh... seenaknya saja ia meninggalkan kita.."

"iya. Aku mempunyai firasat buruk dengan wanita itu."

 **TBC or Not  
**

* * *

 **hello, FF ini akhirnya datang Chapter 2 nya juga, oiya, yah... kalian bisa bertanya padaku lewat review, nanya apa aja lah! Makasih buat review kalian. Maaf, sebenarnya FF ini cacat. Ada kata-kata yang hilang entah kenapa. Dan aku gak sempet Check lagi, soalnya *males :'v  
**

 **please Review kalian dan pendapat kalian! maaf kalo di Chap.2 ini gak ada HOT scene -nya :3 sengaja ditunda dulu.. mungkin sekitar chapter 3- atau berapalah munculnya, ini cuma opening doang hehe :3**

 **silahkan Flame, RevieW, Favs dan Follow nya :3 lagi butuh nih :3 dan saranin ya!? dan lanjut ato enggak nya terserah kalian aja :3  
**

 **By: YeonHee**


	3. Melakukannya

puberty

.

Warning: Typo, Yaoi, OOc, AR, alur cepat, incest, dll..

.

"cerita ini sah milikku dan dibantu oleh teman-temanku yang pada gila karena yaoi. Cast milik tuhan yang maha esa karena sudah menciptakan mereka. Aku hanya pemilik cerita ini dan beberapa character dalam cerita."

.

.

Cast: EXO , Suju :'v, Milly(mine),Leon(mine). dan lain lain :3

.

Pairing: KrisYeol,slight!krislay,chanlay

.

Rated: .

 **please leave if you don't like yaoi or the story and maybe the pairing.**

 **No Like, Don't Read**

.

.

BTW, ini bukan **jessicaInuzukaUzumaki.** akun ini saya pinjam :3 udah ijin kok!

* * *

Chanyeol mengangguk saja lalu memainkan sendok yang masih berada di meja. "kalau itu bukan pacarnya, itu siapa? apakah xingxing-hyung selalu pergi bersama seorang wanita yang berbeda? huuh... seenaknya saja ia meninggalkan kita.."

"iya. Aku mempunyai firasat buruk dengan wanita itu." ucap yifan sambil meminum jus yang tersedia di meja. Manis rasanya.

"atau mungkin..." Chanyeol saling bertatapan dengan yifan. Oh apa mungkin kakaknya ini adalah seseorang yang.. selalu bermain bersama wanita? oh.. tidak mungkin! Hyung-nya ini baik bagaikan malaikat. Dia selalu melindungi adik-adiknya. tapi... apakah mungkin?

chanyeol melangkah menuju pintu depan. Mengintip melalui jendela rumah. Wanita itu membawa mobil untuk dinaiki berdua bersama hyung-nya. Sebenarnya mereka mau kemana?

"yeollie." panggil yifan.

"hum?" sahut chanyeol namun matanya masih mengintip hyungnya melalui jendela.

HUP!

Yifan memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang. Chanyeol terkaget lalu membalikkan badannya. CHUP. ciuman mendarat di bibir manis milik seorang Park Chanyeol. Yifan mendorong Chanyeol menuju dinding. "enghh...umm.." desah chanyeol. Yifan melumat bibir milik chanyeol. merasakan manisnya bibir kembarannya itu.

"ughh..eemmhh..yif-emmhh..sshhh.." Chanyeol berusaha untuk mendorong yifan. Tapi usaha itu sia-sia. Yifan terlalu kuat. Kini chanyeol hanya pasrah dilumat bibirnya oleh kembarannya. jujur. ia tidak mau ini. namun, dia tidak bisa berontak. tangannya sudah yifan pegang dengan erat diatas kepalanya. "ahh...yifannn..ap-apa yang kau lakukannhh?"

"shh.. diam dan nikmatilah chanyeol.." perlahan-lahan yifan menjilati area leher milik chanyeol. dia lumat, cium, gigit dan hisap. Kini di bagian leher chanyeol terdapat bekas merah. *hickey*.

"Anghh...shhh.." ringis chanyeol kesakitan saat yifan menggigitnya. "y-yifanhh.."

"ssshh...yeollie kau sangat manis..mhh" ucap yifan disela desahan. apa yang terjadi dengan yifan?

Chanyeol pun dibopong oleh yifan menuju kamar miliknya. Chanyeol yang sudah sayu walau belum dimasuki oleh yifan. Dirinya dilempar sembarangan di kasur. "mhh..." lenguhnya. dengan segera, yifan menumpuk tubuh chanyeol dengan tubuhnya. "yifan... apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku, hm?" tanya chanyeol dengan lemahnya.

yifan membuka kancing-kancing baju seragam milik chanyeol. Ya, tadi mereka belum sempat ganti baju dan sudah langsung menyantap jajangmyeon. Tubuh polos chanyeol membuat yifan tergoda. apalagi nipple pink-nya itu. "hey, bukan hanya wajah dan tinggi kita saja yang berbeda. Ternyata tubuh kitapun berbeda. apakah kita sebenarnya kembar atau bukan?" yifan tertawa membuat chanyeol bingung.

"m-maksudmu?"

"tubuhmu sangat manis sayang. sangat sexy.." yifan pun membuka baju seragamnya. kini tampak tubuh yifan yang berotot dan ber-abs. sungguh menggoda chanyeol.

melihatnya, junior milik chanyeol menjadi tegang. "ah shit!"

"hum? kau tegang? haha.."

chanyeol blushing merah. Wajahnya merah sekali. tangan yifan menggelitik bagian perut chanyeol. "uhm... euh... geli...ahh.." desah chanyeol yang kegelian. yifan tersenyum miring melihat saudara kembarnya. tangannya kini turun perlahan menuju area selangkangan. Junior chanyeol masih berada di dalam celana-nya. "uh... yifan... lepashh... celanaku... ahh.." chanyeol mendesah kembali meminta juniornya untuk dilepaskan.

yifanpun menurut dan membuka celana chanyeol.

junior chanyeol yang tidak terlalu besar itu sudah menegang. Melihatnya, yifan menjadi nafsu. Yifan memaju mundurkan tangannya di junior milik chanyeol. "shh... nghhh... ah... teruss... ohh..." desah chanyeol yang menikmati.

ini memang nikmat, namun di dalam hati chanyeol, dia sangat gelisah. ' aku tidak boleh menikmati ini!' batin chanyeol.

"ngghh... mmmhh... ahh.. ahh... yifanh... ohh.."

"ahh... sshhh... yifannhh... ahh..."

desahan chanyeol membuat yifan menjadi tambah semangat soal ini. "teruslah mendesah, yeollie... kau luar biasa"

"ahh... aahhh.." yifan mencium aroma tubuh chanyeol. Wangi. Dia memaju mundurkan tangannya dengan cepat. Chanyeol mendonggak ke atas langit-langit. matanya terpejam. tangannya meremas selimut di kasur.

"ahh... ahh.. ohh... mmhh... yifaann... hhh..."

"shh... ughh.. akuhh... akuhh akannhh.. euuhh... pelanh pelanhh.."

yifan tersenyum miring. Chanyeol membuat-nya tegang. Yifan memelankan tempo permainan ini. in i bukan saatnya untuk cum. Yifanpun membuka celananya. Chanyeol menatap ke arah junior milik yifan ang besar itu. Juniornya memang lebih besar dari miliknya. itu membuat malu dirinya.

"yeolli... kelum milikku." suruh yifan dengan nada dinginnya. Chanyeol menatap yifan aneh. Wajahnya berubah menjadi merah. yifan menjadi tersenyum lebar menatap ekspresi chanyeol. "ayo. tunggu apalagi?"

Chanyeol menghampiri junior milik yifan. Dia menjilatnya dan mengulumnya. Yifan merasa sangat nikmat. Chanyeol memaju mundurkan kepalanya. "AHH... chanyeol... yahh... terushh... ohh.." desah kris yang merasa nikmat. tadi chanyeol belum mencapai klimaksnya. Tangan chanyeolpun memaju mundurkan di juniornya. Kini mereka sama-sama merasa nikmat.

mereka adalah saudara. Mereka adalah adik kakak. Mengapa mereka melakukan ini?

.

 _flashback_

 _._

 _Setelah memasuki rumah yixing, wanita itu yang bernama Kim Taeyeon langsung mencium pipi milik yixing. Yixing terkaget dan menatap wajah Taeyeon dengan aneh. "mengapa kau menciumku tae?" tanya yixing._

 _"ini adalah tanda terimakasih telah mengundangku ke rumahmu." jawab taeyeon sambil tersenyum. Dia adalah teman son qian alias pacar yixing yang kini berada di luar kota. Taeyeon mengenal yixing selama 2 tahun. Mereka pernah berpacaran tapi akhirnya putus. "oh, aku harap kau tidak mencintaiku lagi. Ingat, kita hanya berteman saat ini, OK?"_

 _Taeyeon tertawa. "tentu saja Xing!" jawabnya sambil duduk di bangku meja makan. Yixing pun pergi ke dapur untuk mengambilkan jajangmyeon buatannya. Ini kesempatan buat Taeyeon!_

 _Taeyeon pun pergi menuju kamar yifan dan kamar chanyeol. "ini akan bekerja dengan sempurna!" taeyeon mengeluarkan box hitam kecil dari tasnya. Dia pun menyimpannya diatas meja tempat belajar dan diatas lemari. "ketika aku memasukkan obatnya, ini akan langsung terrekam!" gumamnya bahagia. Taeyeon pun pergi ke ruang tamu dan memasang kamera kecil di setiap sudut ruangan._

 _yixing yang berada di dapur sedang membuatkan jus untuk diminum. Setelah jusnya selesai dibuat, ia menuangkan jus itu kedalam gelas-gelas. "Yixing! biarkan aku menyimpan ini di ruang makan!" seru taeyeon._

 _"oh, baiklah.." yixing tersenyum lalu pergi ke kamarnya. "aku akan mengganti bajuku dulu."_

 _"baiklah!" balas taeyeon. Ini kesempatan lagi! Taeyeon mengeluarkan obat dari tasnya. Dia melarutkan obat tersebut ke dalam 2 gelas dari 4 gelas. "kalau mereka meminumnya, mereka akan langsung terangsang." gumamnya jahat._

 _Hubungannya dengan yixing adalah teman dekat. Niatnya hari ini mereka akan pergi berdua setelah memakan jajangmyeon bersama kedua adik yixing. Yixing pun selesai mengganti baju dan menghampiri taeyeon di ruang tamu._

 _"dimana kedua adikmu,xing?" tanya taeyeon yang terduduk manis di sofa ruang keluarga. "aku dengar mereka berbeda ya?"_

 _"iya. mereka sangat berbeda. Keinginan mereka pun berbeda. Dulu aku sempat capek ketika merawat mereka." ujar yixing sambil tersenyum bodoh dan menggaruk kepalanya. "mereka saat ini belum datang. Mungkin ada pelajaran tambahan di sekolah mereka."_

 _"oh, begitu ya?." taeyeon bangkit dari sofa dan melihat-lihat foto keluarga. Leon, Milly, Yixing dan si kembar. Foto keluarga yang diambil di belakang rumah mereka. Saat itu Yixing masih SD dan kedua adiknya masih berumur 6 tahun. Mereka berdua terlihat menggemaskan. Apalagi Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya. "sekarang, berapa umur adik-adikmu?"_

 _"mereka berumur lima belas tahun. Mereka sudah dewasa. Tidak akan menambah beban untukku. Mereka akan mulai kerja sendiri." Jawab Yixing sambil tersenyum. Dia bersyukur. Kedua adiknya ini sudah dewasa, jadi yixing tidak terlalu sibuk untuk bekerja karena ada kedua adiknya yang membantu._

 _"ngomong-ngomong, kau kerja apa?"_

 _"aku kerja di Perusahaan, kerjaku adalah menjadi sekertaris." jawab yixing. "belakangan ini tugasku tidak banyak. Aku bersyukur bisa meluangkan waktuku bersama kedua adikku . hehe.." lanjutnya._

 _"kau juga harus bersyukur bisa meluangkan waktu bersamaku. Aku sudah mengatur jadwal kerjaku,xing. Kini aku bisa me-relax-kan diriku bersamamu." taeyeon menghampiri Yixing yang masih terduduk di sofa. "aku juga ingin bermain-main bersama kedua adikmu, jika kau mengizinkan.." pinta wanita itu sambil terduduk di pangkuan Yixing._

 _"euh— maksudmu?"_

 _"kau tahu kan maksudku,xing? aku tidak ingin 'BERDUA' saja, aku ingin melakukan 'Group'. Bolehkaan.."_

 _BRAK!_

 _"Kami Pulang hyung!" ucap Chanyeol sambil berlari menuju dapur. "MANA MAKANANNYA?! APAKAH SUDAH DINGIN?"_

 _"periksa di lemari!" suruh yifan sambil mengobrak-abrik seisi rumah._

 _dengan segera, taeyeon turun dari pangkuan yixing. Yixing pun bangun dari sofa. "wah-wah kalian lapar ya? makanannya ada di meja makan! apa kalian tidak melihatnya? dasar kalian berdua!" Yixing tersenyum melihat tingkah laku kedua adiknya._

 _"WAAAH! INI JJANGMYEON~" Chanyeol berbinar melihat makanan yang sudah tersedia di meja. Dia menyukai makanan ini! begitu juga dengan yifan yang kini suah mulai menyantap nya._

 _Yixing berdiri di pintu bersama Taeyeon. "ingat kataku, xing. Aku ingin 'group' boleh?" bisik wanita itu._

 _Yixing menatap taeyeon dengan aneh. "Group?"_

 _"iya. Group. Bersama mu, yifan dan chanyeol." jawab taeyeon sambil tersenyum. "Group untuk pergi bersama. Aku ingin kami semua pergi bersama setelah makan jjangmyeon buatanmu itu. Tapi, setelah makan jjangmyeon, aku ingin pergi bersamamu dulu ke toko aksesoris terdekat ok?" pinta taeyeon._

 _"oh, baiklah.."_

 _._

 _flashback end._

 _._

chanyeol terus mengulum junior milik yifan. "C-Cukup.. yeol.. arghh.. " ucap yifan. Chanyeol pun berhenti tapi junior milik yifan masih berada di mulutnya. Chanyeol pun mengeluarkan junior milik yifan dari mulutnya.

GUBRAKK!

yifan terjatuh di kasurnya. Chanyeol clungak-clinguk tidak mengerti. Yifan kenapa? Dirinya kini langsung tertidur di atas kasur dengan nyenyak. Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. Dirinya belum klimaks, maupun Yifan. Ah... sudahlah.. mereka saudara. Chanyeol pun meninggalkan yifan yang tertidur di kasur. Dirinya mengambil baju dari kamarnya lalu segera mandi.

.

ini aneh. Dirinya menikmati kegiatannya bersama yifan. AH! LUPAKAN! besok harus sekolah.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi, chanyeol pun membereskan mangkuk-mangkuk maupun gelas-gelas di meja makan. Sebenarnya dirinya tidak menyesali perbuatannya dengan yifan tadi. ITU NIKMAT! Chanyeol menjadi merah mengingatnya.

"Kami pulang!" Seru yixing yang pulang bersama Taeyeon. "Chanyeol, mana yifan?"

"yifan tertidur. Mungkin dia... terlalu kenyang." jawabnya disertai senyum dan pipi yang merona merah. "j-jangan diganggu. Dia berkata padaku bahwa dia butuh istirahat." lanjutnya sambil mencuci mangkuk.

"oh. Sayang sekali ia tidak bisa ikut jalan-jalan." gumam yixing.

"ah, kalau begitu... um- ini sudah larut malam. Aku harus pulang. Terimakasih Xing. Mungkin lain kali saja jalan-jalannya." ucap taeyeon lalu langsung pergi. Tentang kamera dan box kecil hitamnya? Ia tinggalkan.

"oh, baiklah."

* * *

Pagi hari. Saatnya untuk sekolah. Chanyeol yang sudah bersiap dan sudah memakai seragam. Seperti biasa, ia menunggu sehun atau kai yang selalu datang untuk pergi bersama ke sekolah. Dia berharap, kali ini sehun tidak ikut dengan saudaranya. Tentang semalam? Chanyeol tidak lupa, hanya saja dia tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Ia menyukainya.

"Ayo, Dobi! kau siap berangkat?" tanya kai dan sehun yang sudah tiba di rumahnya.

"sudah! ayo!" Chanyeol pun menghampiri kedua sahabatnya itu.

"dimana kembaranmu? biasanya dia muncul menaiki motor ke sekolah." tanya kai penasaran. "oiya, mengapa kalian tidak pergi ke sekolah bareng?"

"hari ini dia tidak sekolah entah kenapa. dan... aku tidak pergi dengannya karena aku ingin bersama kalian." Jawab chanyeol.

"uh... baiklah.."

 _TBC.._

* * *

 **Hello~ bertemu lagi dengan saya :3 maaf updatenya telat -_- niatnya ingin 2 hari 1 update -_- biar update kilat ;) hehe.. maaf soalnya author jes-jesnya galak sekaligus pelit. Jadi author yeonhee nya telat -_- BTW, yeonhee membuat FF ini dengan malas -_-" why? soalnya kesel karena ada plagiator nya EXO :v tapi abaikan saja lah :v Pokoknya aku sudah update nih! maaf kalo kurang hot dan tidak ada sceen Klimaks nya -_- soalnya lagi emosi nih! maafin yeonhee ya? yeonhee juga nangis-nangisan ketika bikin FF ini -_- soalnya yeonhee habis nonton MV-nya xiumin (jin gone) :'v kasian my baby Baozinya -_- dan yeonhee membuat FF ini sambil denger lagu D.O-crying out -_- dan Baekhyun - beautifull. Itung-itung me- relax-kan hehe...  
**

 **BTW, terimakasih reviewnya :3 maaf kalo FF ini tidak terlalu HOT buat kalian -_- *sujud* sekali lagi maaf kan aku! minta reviwnya ya gaes!~ :* :* (FF ini juga pendek) hiks :'(**

 **oiya, Minta saran dong! Kalian mau KAIHUN atau KAISOO? atau HUNHAN? :3**


	4. Sehun

puberty

.

Warning: Typo, Yaoi, OOc, AR, alur cepat, incest, dll..

.

"cerita ini sah milikku dan dibantu oleh teman-temanku yang pada gila karena yaoi. Cast milik tuhan yang maha esa karena sudah menciptakan mereka. Aku hanya pemilik cerita ini dan beberapa character dalam cerita."

.

.

Cast: EXO , Suju :'v, Milly(mine),Leon(mine). dan lain lain :3

.

Pairing: KrisYeol,slight!krislay,chanlay, Kaihun

.

Rated: .

 **please leave if you don't like yaoi or the story and maybe the pairing.**

 **No Like, Don't Read**

.

.

BTW, ini bukan **jessicaInuzukaUzumaki.** akun ini saya pinjam :3 udah ijin kok!

* * *

Sehun tertunduk. Di kelasnya, hari ini adalah pelajaran bahasa. Dia paling susah menghapal bahasa. Ulangan akan diadakan besok. Dirinya harus serius belajar tentang bahasa hari ini. Memang kini sehun menyukai yifan. Tapi rasa sukanya pada Luhan belum hilang. Kertas kosong yang ia corat-coret dengan gambaran dirinya yang sedang berada di tengah yifan dan luhan. Diatasnya ditulis dengan kata romantis namun menyedihkan.

memang bahasa inggrisnya belum lancar, Tapi rasanya ia ingin menulis kata-kata menggunakan bahasa inggris. _"i can't choose because of them. Because they my Lofe. My frefer Lofe."_ itu yang sehun tulis. Memang bahasa yang salah. Tapi biarkan sehun yang sedang galau.

.

.

.

Kertas itu kini sudah dipenuhi tanda tangan dan juga tulisan-tulisan bahasa inggris yang tidak dimengerti. Sehun cukup bahagia bisa menulis bahasa inggris tapi sebenarnya pengejaannya salah. Terserah sehun saja lah.

KRIIIING!

"ya... sampai jumpa di hari rabu." ucap guru bahasa inggris itu lalu segera meninggalkan kelas. Sehun tersenyum lalu melipat kertas yang ia corat-coret. Dia memasukkannya ke dalam saku baju seragamnya. Akhirnya pelajaran ini selesai juga. Waktu terasa cepat jika ia mencorat-coret kertas dengan imajinasinya.

Sehun mengambil tepak makan dari tas-nya dan berniat memakannya di kantin bersama kedua temannya. Luhan kini mengamatinya dari dekat jendela. Sehun pun pergi meninggalkan kelas sambil bersiul senang. Dia pun loncat-loncat saking senangnya ini waktu istirahat. Tak terasa kertas yang ada di saku seragamnya jatuh. Luhan segera mengambil kertas itu dan berniat mengembalikannya. Tapi...

.

.

.

.

"hay! hello! my friends!" seru sehun sambil duduk di dekat kedua sahabatnya. Sehun pun membuka tepak makannya. "ada yang mau?" tanya nya sambil menyodorkan tepak makannya ke arah kai dan chanyeol. "aku membuatnya sendiri loh! pasti enak!"

"cih... baru pertama kali bawa makan dari rumah saja sudah-"

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL! hari ini aku harus hemat uang! ibuku akan memarahiku jika aku boros! lagi pula aku ingin membeli sesuatu untuk seseorang. Aku harap dia menyukainya... huh.." sela sehun sambil mengunyah bekal makanannya.

"aishh... kau ingin membelikan kembaranku apa hah?" tanya chanyeol.

"hah? k-kembaranmu? apa? hahaha... kau konyol, yeollie..."

Kai memutar bola matanya. "katakan saja sehun, kau ingin memberi sesuatu pada kembarannya" ucapnya dengan nada berat. "atau luhan."

Chanyeol menatap sehun dengan tatapan serius. Sehun pun jadi berlagak salting. Chanyeol perlahan membuka mulutnya. Mata sehun pun menjadi membesar. "sehunna..."

Sehun bergidik ngeri. "y-ya?.. umm.. chanyeol... aku tidak akan member-"

"minta makanannya, ya? kelihatannya enak." potong chanyeol sambil mengambil makanan dari tepak makan sehun. "mmhh.." gumamnya nikmat.

"Huh! aku kira kau akan bicara apa.." gumam sehun sambil memegang dadanya.

"memangnya kau pikir dia akan bicara apa?" tanya kai sambil mencomot makanan sehun.

"lupakan. Itu tidak penting." balas sehun sambil tersenyum manis. "ok... bagaimana rasanya?" tanya sehun sambil menatap chanyeol dan kai dengan senyum indah cemerlangnya.

"enak." ucap kai dan chanyeol bersamaan. Sehun tersenyum lebar.

"AHHH! MAKASIH KALIAN BERDUA! aku do'a kan kalian semoga dapat pujaan hati, OK?!" sehun memeluk mereka berdua dengan erat. selagi mereka merasan atmospher cinta dan sayang, di pojokan kantin, terdapat luhan yang menatap mereka.

"sehun... kau menyukaiku?"

.

.

.

Lorong sekolah. Sehun sedang bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang datar. Nyanyiannya menggema di lorong. Buku-buku pelajaran yang dibawanya ingin ia simpan di loker-nya. "hmm... besok ada pelajaran matematika... aku pintar dalam matematika, namun bahasa tidak. Sedangkan yifan... bahasa bisa, matematika tidak. Bagaimana kalau aku memberinya kertas berisi jawaban matematika? apa dia suka ya?" gumamnya dengan nada senang.

beberapa meter dari sehun, berdirilah seorang luhan. Matanya memandang sehun. Memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis berambut panjang itu. Kertas milik sehun masih ada di tangan luhan. Keadaannya masih bagus. Masih terlipat dengan rapih.

Luhan berjalan menuju sehun. Sehun sedang asik bergumam sendiri. Luhan terbatuk untuk meminta perhatian sehun. Tentu saja batuk bohongan. Sehun pun melirik luhan. Betapa kaget dirinya. "L-luhan?"

"sehun... ini milikmu?" tanya luhan sambil memperlihatkan kertas itu.

Sehun blush seketika. Wajahnya merah merona. "ahh... i-itu.."

"yang kamu?"

"b-bukaann!" sehun menggeleng dengan cepat. terpaksa ia berbohong karena ia tidak mau luhan tau kalau selama ini dia mengidolakannya. "m-mungkin milik... kyungsoo! ya! mungkin milik kyungsoo!"

"kau serius?" tanya luhan dengan nada berat.

"iya!"

luhan mendekati sehun perlahan. Sebenarnya sehun itu lebih tinggi dari luhan. Luhan adalah cowok imut dengan postur tubuh pendek. "sehun.. jujur... apa kau menyukaiku?"

"euhh..." sehun melirik kanan kiri nya. Tidak ada orang. Kemana orang-orang?  
oh iya... sekarangkan jam pulang. tentu saja orang-orang sudah pulang.

"OH SEHUN! JAWAB!" bentak luhan.

sehun bergidik ngeri. "a-akuu... k-kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

Luhan terdiam. Helaan nafas berat keluar dari mulutnya. "sudahlah lupakan" ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan sehun.

* * *

TBC..

* * *

 **OALAH! bulan puasa euy :'v maaf updatenya dikit :'v ini tentang si sehen :'v yaa okeee deh kalo kalian minta kaihun :'v yeonhee menyetujui dah (y)**

 **kalo mau minta HOT scene, yeonhee gg bisa :'v yeonhee lg puasaa :'v nanti aja dah habis lebaran yak? :'v**

 **adios!**


	5. Hilang ingatan

puberty

.

Warning: Typo, Yaoi, OOc, AR, alur cepat, incest, dll..

.

"cerita ini sah milikku dan dibantu oleh teman-temanku yang pada gila karena yaoi. Cast milik tuhan yang maha esa karena sudah menciptakan mereka. Aku hanya pemilik cerita ini dan beberapa character dalam cerita."

.

.

Cast: EXO , Suju :'v, Milly(mine),Leon(mine). dan lain lain :3

.

Pairing: KrisYeol,slight!krislay,chanlay, Kaihun dll.

.

Rated: .

 **please leave if you don't like yaoi or the story and maybe the pairing.**

 **No Like, Don't Read**

.

.

BTW, ini bukan **jessicaInuzukaUzumaki.** akun ini saya pinjam :3 udah ijin kok!

* * *

Taeyeon tertawa bahagia. Laptopnya yang berisi puluhan video yang ia buat sendiri. Tentu saja video mesum-nya. Ada apa dengan wanita ini? umurnya sudah 27 tahun dan mengoleksi video gay di laptopnya.

"Ahahaha! menambah satu koleksi lagi! aku memang pintar!" gumamnya bahagia. "adik-adik yixing memang terlihat seksi..." gumamnya lagi sambil mengambil satu box tissue untuk menghapus darah di hidungnya. "bahkan lebih seksi dari semua laki-laki yang aku rekam di laptop-ku."

tok tok tok

pintu kamar taeyeon pun segera menutup laptopnya. "Yahh! itu siapa?"

ckleck.

pintu kamarnya terbuka. Sosok perempuan dengan seragam sekolah. "unni. Kau sedang apa? ajari aku mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahku." pintanya. Sosok itu berambut pirang dan berteman dengan chanyeol.

Itu sehun. Sehun adik dari taeyeon. "ah! sehunna~ nanti sajaa..." keluh taeyeon.

"tapi unni.. aku ingin pintar seperti temanku."

"aku tidak peduli! belajar sendiri saja~ aku ada urusan di kamarku"

"AH UNNI GALAK! AKU AKAN BILANG PADA EOMMA!" ancam sehun lalu segera berlari menuju lantai bawah rumahnya.

"YA! SEHUNNA! JANGAAN!" taeyeon mengejar sehun ke bawah.

"EOMMA! UNNI GALAK! DIA TIDAK MAU MENGA-"

Taeyeon menutup mulut sehun. "aku akan mengajarinya dulu... hehe.." ucap taeyeon pada ibunya yang sudah cengo di dapur. Taeyeon mendorong sehun menuju ruang keluarga. "sehunna jangan lakukan itu lagi!"

"huh! tadi bilang gamau... sekarang baru mau" sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "ok deh. Unni bisa tidak mengerjakan PR ini untukku?"

'Mengerjakan?" taeyeon mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "aku kira mengajarimu."

"iyaa... begitulah"

"baiklah..." taeyeon pun segera mengajari adiknya.

.

.

*rumah Yixing, yifan dan chanyeol.

.

"aku pulang~" ucap chanyeol sambil melempar sepatunya kemana mana. "xingxing-hyung~"

Yixing segera menghampiri adiknya yang baru saja pulang sekolah itu. "Yeollie... selamat datang. Mau makan?"

"tidak." jawab Chanyeol sambil menggeleng kepalanya. "mana yifan?" tanya chanyeol sambil berjalan menuju kamar yifan. Disana yifan sedang tertidur. Ditutupi selimut.

"ah... dari pagi dia tidak mau bangun."

Chanyeol berjalan menuju yifan. Dia menarik selimutnya. "Yifan bangun!"

"eungh.." yifan terduduk di kasurnya. Rambutnya acak-acakan. "aahhmm" dia menguap lalu melakukan peregangan di kasurnya. "?" dirinya menatap kembarannya dan hyungnya dengan bingung. "siapa kalian?"

1

2

3

"MWOOOOO?!" yixing dan chanyeol terkaget. "kau tidak tau kami?"

Yifan mengangguk. "ini dimana?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "kamar yang bagus."

"a-apa kau tahu siapa dirimu?" tanya yixing memastikan.

"eum... errr... aku..." yifan menggaruk kepalanya. "aku... ughh... eum... mungkin aku adalah... jung seung a?" jawab yifan dengan ragu. Nama itu dia karang sendiri.

"jung seung a? siapa itu? kau bukan dia!" ucap chanyeol

"lalu? aku siapa? aku hanya mengarang nama itu."

SRET!

yixing menarik yifan menuju mobil di garasi. "kau harus ke rumah sakit!" tegasnya lalu mendorong yifan masuk ke mobil. Yifan hanya menurut saja. "Chanyeol! kau jaga rumah!"

Chanyeol ditinggal sendiri di rumah.

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. Dipandanginya layar handphone. "aku akan mengundang kai dan sehun kesini." Chanyeol pun mengetik pesan melalui messenger Facebook.

 _''KimKaii~ datanglah kerumahku! tidak ada siapa siapa di sini! aku kesepian! ayo cepetan datang! aku bisa mati disini jika tidak ada orang! iya! tepat! aku akan mati dalam kebosanan! ayoooooooooo!"_

 _For: KimKaii RajaYadong_

 _"Sehunnaaaaaaaaaa~ ayo datang kerumahku~ GoGo~ jangan telat! aku sendiri disni! ayoooooo~"_

 _For: Sehunnie LoveBubbleTeaa_

kini tinggal menunggu mereka datang saja.

* * *

Beberapa menit telah berlalu. Bukan beberapa menit lagi. Beberapa Jam! Kenapa mereka tidak datang? Chanyeol mendengus kesal lalu mencoba mem-Video call jongin dan sehun.

"Jongeen!" Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya setelah melihat jongin yang menerima video call-nya itu. "kenapa kau tidak datang? yifan sedang diper-"

"Shhh... kau ini! kau harus memahami situasiku! kini aku sedang sibuk-ehmm- lain kali sa-Ahmm-jaa.." jongin setengah mengerang ketika menjawab video call chanyeol. Tentu saja chanyeol penasaran.

"kau sedang apa?"

"Eungghh... kyung.. ahh.. shh... Ch-Chanyeol.. sud-ahhmm-ah dulu ya? aku sedang ada di pertengahan bersama kyungsoo disini."

"HAH?" chanyeol melotot. "pertengahan apaaa?"

"ak-aku lagi di pijit"

"oh... begitu... eum.." chanyeol menghela nafas. "aku kira kau.."

"apa?"

"eum... tidak jadi.."

* * *

Yifan memandang sekitarnya. Mengerikan sekali. Banyak benda-benda aneh. Ada tengkorak dan tulang-tulang, ada tiruan jeroan manusia. Ugh menjijikan. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, di hadapannya kini ada seorang dengan kostum aneh. Dia memakai kacamata dan stetoskop mengalung di lehernya. "Okay. Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanya seorang itu yang adalah dokter.

Yifan menyipitkan kedua matanya. "A...ahn im seung" jawabnya ragu-ragu. Dan sekali lagi, dia mengarang namanya.

"kau bukan ahn im seung!" ucap yixing yang terduduk di sebelah yifan. "siapa ahn im seung? kau tidak mengenal orang itu!"

Dokter tersenyum. "oke... kali ini... boleh aku tahu siapa orang yang duduk di sebelahmu?"

yifan menatap yixing. Lama sekali. "um err... ah... k-kau.. kau orang yang menarik tanganku untuk pergi ke tempat ini. Tentu saja itu tidak sopan. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu. Seharusnya kau bilang padaku ingin melakukan kencan di-"

"KAU INI KENAPA?!" potong yixing sambil merangkup pipi yifan. "Ah! aku gagal menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu! sekarang kamu malah lupa siapa aku!" gumamnya sambil menangis.

"h-hey.. kau ini yang kenapa?" balas yifan sambil mendorong yixing. "aku tidak kenal denganmu dan kau kini beraninya merangkupku. Sungguh tidak sopan! aku bisa saja memanggil polisi!" lanjutnya sambil mengerucutkan mulutnya.

"memang kau tau nomor polisi?" tanya dokter sambil tersenyum lebar.

"tidak. aku tidak ingat." jawab yifan dengan nada ccuek. "aku tidak ingat apa-apa. Yang aku ingat hanyalah aku terlahir dengan tampan." ucapnya sambil tersenyum sombong. dan... dia mengasal.

Dokter dan yixing menghela nafas berat. "OKE. begini... mungkin yifan telah membenturkan kepalanya." ucapnya pada yixing. "tapi di kepalanya tidak terdapat luka. dan berarti yifan hilang ingatan karena memakan atau meminum sesuatu. Tidak ada obatnya sih. Nanti juga ingatannya akan kembali." lanjut dokter itu sambil tersenyum. "kalau ada apa-apa silahkan hubungi aku lagi. Kali ini yifan diistirahatkan dulu."

"baiklah..."

* * *

"AHH!" taeyeon mengacak rambutnya. "soal begini kok susah ya? padahal kau masih SMP."

"yaah.. guruku memang jahat." balas sehun sambil menundukkan kepala.

"nah-nah... aku menyerah. cari tau sendiri jawabannya. aku ingin pergi mencari makan." taeyeon pun pergi. Sehun terdiam dan menatap buku-nya. Susah sekali. Andaikan ada cara mudah... hmm.. Ah! Lihat saja di internet! mungkin soal ini ada di internet! internet kan tau apa saja!

sehun tersenyum melihat laptop unni nya. Kesempatan! Sehun pun membuka laptop milik unni nya dan..

UGH! MENJIJIKAN! APA INI?

wallpapernya gambar anime yaoi. Folder-foldernya tercantum nama "adik yixing". Sehun pun penasaran. Adik yixing itu berarti chanyeol dan pujaan hatinya*ehem* yifan. Sehun pun mengklik folder tersebut. Terdapat 1 video. Entah itu video apa. oh! jangan-jangan itu video tentang yifan dan chanyeol yang lucu? sehun tertarik!

klik!

...

...

...

"KYAAA! APA-APAAN INI? ugh! darimana unni dapat video ini?"

* * *

"kami pulang. Chanyeol, dimana kau?" Yixing memeriksa isi rumah. Terbaringlah Chanyeol di sofa ruang tamu. ah.. yixing mengerti. anak itu tidak bisa ditinggal sendiri. bisa-bisa dia bosan. "yifan!" panggil yixing

"...itu aku kan?" yifan cengo.

"iya! kau cuci tangan cuci kaki dulu! nanti kau istirahat!" suruh yixing.

Yifan mengangguk. Dia memandang chanyeol yang tertidur lelap di sofa. Chanyeol memakai baju garis putih-biru. Bajunya tipis sih... Nipple-nya sampai tembus pandang begitu.

Yifan terus memandang chanyeol. "its my style" gumamnya sambil memandang chanyeol.

.

.

.

BRUK!

"ah!" Chanyeol memekik kesakitan. Yifan kini berada di atas tubuhnya. "Yifan! apa-apaan kau ini?!"

"sshh... orang itu kini sedang mandi. aku harus mengambil kesempatan ini!" Yifan menutup mulut chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepaskan tangan yifan yang besar dari mulutnya. "AH! KAU INI! kau ini kenapa huh? sudah hilang ingatan dan sekarang-mmhh.."

Yifan mencium mulut Chanyeol. Menjilati bibirnya.

* * *

TBC...

 **AH ! MAAFKAN AKU! maaf updatenya lama -_- soalnya Yeonhee mau project bikin novel nih! iya! bikin novel! udah jadi 11 lembar *hoho* dan aku akan terbitin ke grasindo :v**

 **maaf krisyeol nya cuma sampe sini :'v nanti next chap yeonhee bakal bikin krisyeol lagi :'v *sujud* Chap 4 gaseru ya? :'v maafin Yeonhee ya Chingu? soalnya ini bulan puasa! kenapa kalian masih baca FF? :v *ups***

 **maafkan yeonhee ya? :"v seadanya aja ya? :'v yeonhee jadi merasa bersalah :'v**


	6. lanjut? kagak? yaudah :v

_CIEEEEEEEEE... YANG MAU BACA FF INI!_

 _HAHAHA... AUTHOR YEONHEE LAGI MINGGAT :V LAGI BUKA AKUN BARU!_

 _KUNJUNGI AJA PESBUKNYA! NAMANYA YEONHEE LOP!_

 _LU TANYA MA NTU ORANG! :V KEKEKEKEKEKE_

 _._

 _._

 _FF INI GATAU MAU LANJUT ATO SELESE :v_


	7. Jongin dan Kyungsoo? Chanyeol dan Yifan?

Puberty.

.

Warning: Typo, Yaoi, OOc, AR, alur cepat, incest, dll..

.

"cerita ini sah milikku dan dibantu oleh teman-temanku yang pada gila karena yaoi. Cast milik tuhan yang maha esa karena sudah menciptakan mereka. Aku hanya pemilik cerita ini dan beberapa character dalam cerita."

.

.

Cast: EXO (KrisChanLay), Suju (siwon):'v, Milly(mine),Leon(mine).

.

Pairing: KrisYeol,slight!krislay,chanlay

.

Rated: M.

 **please leave if you don't like yaoi or the story and maybe the pairing.**

 **No Like, Don't Read**

.

.

BTW, ini bukan **jessicaInuzukaUzumaki.** akun ini saya pinjam :3 udah ijin kok!

* * *

Yixing sedang mandi air panas di dalam kamar mandi sambil mendengarkan lagu klasik. Sambil merenung mengapa yifan bisa hilang ingatan.

saat yixing me relax kan dirinya di bak mandi, Yifan mencium Chanyeol dengan ganasnya. Tangan Yifan segera meraba-raba dada milik chanyeol. Kenapa dia menjadi seperti ini?

Chanyeol ingin mendorong tubuh kembarannya itu. Dan berhasil! Yifan pun menjauh sedikit dari chanyeol. "KAU KENAPA?!" teriak Chanyeol sambil menatap yifan galak.

Yifan terdiam sementara. "entahlah" jawabnya polos sambil menatap kembarannya polos.

Chanyeol tetap marah. Dulu ia menikmati kelakuan yang yifan lakukan padanya, tapi... dia tidak ingin itu terulang kembali. Saking sebalnya dengan tatapan Yifan yang watados itu, Chanyeol melihat sekitar-nya. Vas berukuran 25cm itu ia angkat. Yifan yang ada di hadapannya diam saja dengan tatapan polos itu.

lalu...

PRAK!

* * *

Sehun melangkah menuju minimarket di dekat rumahnya sambil mendengarkan lagu dari headsetnya.

 _love me right! aha!_

 _baby love me right! aha!_

 _neo ujuneun jeonbu neoya~_

tak terasa mulutnya mengikuti lirik lagu itu. Sehun merasa riang gembira saat ini. entahlah apa yang membuatnya gembira. Tapi sebenarnya bukan gembira yang ada di dalah hatinya, melainkan rasa ingin mengejek sahabatnya yang tinggi bagaikan tiang listrik itu. tidak disangka ternyata chanyeol pernah berhubungan dengan kembarannya sendiri! woah... walau menjijikan, entah sehun menyukai video itu :3

BRUG!

"AH! maafkan aku!" sehun segera membantu lelaki yang ia tabrak berdiri. "kkamjong?"

Jongin mengedipkan matanya. "ah, kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong! nanti ibuku marah kalau belanjaannya sampai jatuh begini!" cetus jongin sambil mendorong sehun jauh-jauh dari hadapannya.

sehun menggerutu kecil. "aku ingin membantumu mengambil belanjaan, tapi kau malah mendorongku. HUH!"

"hari ini bukan hari yang baik, hun. Pergi dari hadapanku!" Jongin pun pergi meninggalkan sehun.

"kenapa orang itu?" sehun pun melirik sekilas kpd jongin lalu berjalan masuk minimarket.

PLETAK! BRUG!

"AWWW!" sehun meringis sambil tergeletak di depan pintu minimarket. kepalanya membentur kepala seseorang. sehun pun membuka matanya lebar-lebar lalu mendapati kyungsoo yang sedang mengulurkan tangannya.

"maafkan aku, hun."

sehun pun langsung memegang tangan kyungsoo lalu kembali berdiri. "ah tidak apa-apa!" sehun tersenyum manisnya bagaikan seorang gadis cantik :3 "eh, kyung, kau juga habis berbelanja?"

"tidak sekarang hun, aku sedang buru-buru mengejar jongin!" Kyungsoo pun berlari meninggalkan sehun lalu mengejar jongin.

sehun hanya menatap kyungsoo pergi sambil mengejar jongin yang berjalan di depannya. apakah mereka pasangan?

.

* * *

"YIFAN KAU KETERLALUAN!"

PRAK!

"AKU TIDAK MAU ITU TERJADI LAGI BODOH!"

PRAK!

"KAU BODOH!"

PRAK!

"AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

PRAK!

* * *

sehun menghela nafas berat. Susu yang ingin dibelinya stocknya habis. Menyebalkan.. "ahh... aku harus apa?" gumam sehun sambil bolak-balik mencari-cari susu sapi di rak susu. "apa mungkin aku harus membeli yang lain dengan merek berbeda? apakah eonnie taeng akan suka?".

sehun mengetik nomor telepon HP Eonnie-nya. "Halo, sehunna?"

"ah, Unnie... susu sapinya habis, ada yang beda merek saja. Bagaimana?" tanya sehun sambil memeriksa label di dalam kemasan susu.

"huh? bagaimana mungkin bisa habis?" tanya taeyeon di sebrang sana.

"ya gatau..."

"baiklah sehunna... beli susu coklat saja dengan merek yang sama." Balas Taeyeon dengan nada gembira. Mungkin yang ia harapkan adalah susu coklat yang akan menjadi temannya saat menonton video-video 18+ itu.

Sehun melihat-lihat susu lagi. "Ah, baiklah unni.."

Sehun mematikan teleponnya lalu mengambil 1 liter susu coklat dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang.

* * *

PRAK! PRAK! PRAK!

Yifan terduduk lemas dengan kepala yang berdarah sedangkan chanyeol memegang potongan-potongan keramik vas dengan penih amarah.

"APA KAU SUDAH GILA?!"

Yifan terus terduduk. mengatur nafasnya. Tangan kanannya akhirnya mengusap darah yang ada di kepalanya. Tatapan tajam itu kini menatap Chanyeol. "Kau yang sudah gila." ucapnya dingin kepada kembarannya. Yifan pun berdiri melangkah menuju chanyeol. "kemari kau." titahnya sambil menggerakkan telapak tangannya.

"untuk apa?" Balas Chanyeol dengan tatapan masam. "kau akan menyentuhku? memperkosaku?"

"tidak." jawab yifan singkat dan dingin. "aku ingin membunuhmu."

Chanyeol pun terkaget dan seketika bulukuduknya berdiri dan matanya menatap yifan ngeri. Langkah demi langkah Yifan pun maju mendekati chanyeol, namun chnyeol malah mundur menjauhi yifan. Tangan chanyeol kini melepas serpihan keramik yang kini sudah hancur. Mungkin perbuatannya tadi itu salah. "d-dengar yifan! kau bercanda kan?" tanya chanyeol dengan senyuman aneh di bibirnya dan ketakutan di matanya.

"Kau gila? kau memukulik dengan vas itu!"

"aku melindungi diri!"

"omong kosong." Yifan terus berjalan menuju kembrannya lalu mengambil serpihan-serpihan keramik vas.

lalu...

BRAK!

"YA! KALIAN SEDANG APA HUH?!" teriak yixing sambil mengambil sapu dan masih dalam keadaan selesai mandi dan tubuhnya hanya di tutupi handuk putih saja. "KALIAN BUKAN ANAK KECIL LAGI TAHU! KALIAN JANGAN SEPERTI INI LAGI HEY!"

Chanyeol segera berlari ke aah yixing sambil ketakutan. "H-h-hyung! syukurlah kau datang! hueee..." ucap chanyeol sambil sedikit menangis karena ketakutan.

"tentu saja aku cepat berlari menuju ruang tamu! dari tadi ada suara pecahan vas!" balas yixing. Mata Yixing kini menatap Yifan yang terdiam di tempat dengan tatapan kosong dan tubuhnya yang sedikit loyo juga ditambah kepalanya yang berdarah.

.

.

.

.

.

hening sesaat..

BRUK!

"EEEEHHHH? YIFAN KAU KENAPA LAGII?!"

* * *

"Kai-Oppa!" panggil Kyungsoo sambil berlari mengejar-ngejar jongin yang kini sedang berjalan di depannya.

"berhenti mengikuti ku, Kyungsoo!" bentak jongin sambil menunjuk wajah kyungsoo.

"ayolahh... aku minta maaf.. bukan aku yang mengirim surat cinta pada luhan! Aku serius!" Ucap Kyungsoo memelas sambil memegang tangan kekasihnya itu. Kekasih? mungkin bukan kekasih... mereka hanya menjalin hubungan tanpa status.

"luhan yang bilang sendiri padaku bahwa kau yang mengirimnya."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala nya dan mencoba meyakinkan jongin. "bukaann!"

"kau bohong! pergilah dari hidup ku!"

PLAK!

jongin menampar pipi kyungsoo yang kini memerah. Tetes air mata jatuh dari mata kyungsoo. "YA! JONGIN JAHAT! AKU MENGATAKAN YANG SEJUJURNYA TAU! KAU BODOH!" bentak kyungsoo. Jongin tetap tidak peduli dan tetap berjalan.

.

.

.

*di rumah jongin*

Jongin meletakkan belanjaannya di meja makan, di hadapan kakak perempuannya yang sedang makan. Kim Hyolyn, nama kakak Jongin itu yang kini terdiam setelah melihat adiknya yang meletakkan belanjaan sembarangan.

"Hey, letakkan belanjaan di dekat kulkas!" bentak hyolyn keras pada adiknya yang sama-sama mempunyai kulit tan.

"letakkan saja sendiri!" balas jongin sambil pergi ke lantai dua tepatnya ke kamarnya.

Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya lalu merebahkan dirinya malas diatas kasurnya. Memandang foto-foto kyungsoo yang berada di tepi meja kecil. Kyungsoo itu cantik. Gadis berkulit putih dengan mata bulat dan mulut berbentuk hati itu niatnya ingin dia tembak menjadi pacarnya, tapi entah kini keadaan berubah setelah luhan bilang kalau dirinya mendapat surat cinta dari kyungsoo.

SREKK!

Jongin menjatuhkan foto-foto kyungsoo yang sudah dibingkai itu. "MENYEBALKAN! ARGHHH!" teriak Joongin di kamarnya sendiri sampai terdengar oleh kakaknya di lantai 1.

.

.

.

"adikku gila" ucap Hyolyn sambil menggeleng.

.

.

.

Ting-Tung-Ting~

jongin memandang HandPhonenya. Sehun. Dia mendapatkan SMS dari sehun.

From: Sehun si pucat seperti papan tulis di sekolah.

"Kkamjong, aku menuju rumahmu."

Jongin pun mendengus kesal. Dirinya tidak mau kedatangan teman hari ini. Lalu dengan cepat, Jongin pun membalas.

"Tidak usah! aku sedang mau sendiri!"

.

.

.

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya.

For: KkamjongKKamjong mirip arang~

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan menuju rumahmu. Ok?"

.

.

.

.

TBC...

* * *

 **hai~ author balik lagi~ -_- perasaan kesini-kesini tambah absurd deh -_-**

 **ciyee... yang ingin dilanjutin FF ini :v hahahahaha**

 **yang mau minta kaihun ntar dulu deh -_- habis ini okeh? :3**

 **please hit "Favorite" and Review yang lebih dari "Nxt thor"... REVIEW NYA YANG PANJANG PLEASE! KALO GAK PANJANG, GUE GG BAKAL TERUSIN!**

 **by: Yeonhee**


End file.
